User talk:NightblazeSaber/Archive
go through this when you can. tip0s? Do you have any tips on getting the fangpyre truck ambush, the fangpyre wrecking ball, and destinys bounty? Typical all the cool lego sets are so much! If you have any sites I can look at in USA then please tell me.-clone commander dominos RE: Reviews Yeah, I made a couple of mistakes but it looks like you've fixed them. I copied the format from this and this, I know that there were some things wrong with that one too. - 07:26, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, Berrybrick's. Well thanks for the link, I'll definitely be using it in future xD - 15:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: No, and yes. Still no. -Me, still Rocka 3.0 Review Oh, hi. Thanks for noticing the review. I blanked it because I wanted to start again from scratch. I don't want to bother you or anything, but is it okay if you edit the Rocka 3.0 review page, without the /Army_Of_One12 part? I'm kinda stumped, and I don't like multitasking at all, so...please? Ok... Hey, you know what? It's okay. I could create the page now...I think. Cligra gave me an example to work with, and I'll try making the Review:2143 Rocka 3.0 page. If there's any problem, let me know. And thanks anyway. :) It still isn't showing up... Also, could you explain whatever else needs to be explained to Army of one? (and correct everything :P) I need to go to sleep shortly.... Thanks Thanks for your comment. I think I saw a Fire Lord review somewhere, but I'm not sure. :) Army Of One12 07:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) -How do you make those snazzy stuffs on your signature? They've been intriguing me for a while now. About Customs Hey Nighthawk. I was thinking whether or not to post a few of my customs on MOCpages, but the speed there is SO slow... Then here I thought maybe I could dump them here. Is it okay, by any chance? Oh, and I think you may not have known GameGear360, but I also contribute to his Neripedia, and he told me to say hi to the '09-'10 users, and somehow, I don't know a single one, except maybe 9legoboy9. I dunno. Perhaps you know a few people? Thanks anyway if you don't get the chance! Army Of One12 09:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) (Note: I didn't make a custom sig. It's okay by itself anyway.) My Ratings Hey Nighthawk. Do you think my rating on Rocka was too high? I was just wondering if you may think it is, because I may try to re-review it, and maybe take out all biases that you think there may be. Army Of One12 15:20, March 27, 2012 (UTC) My Reviews Hey Nighthawk, I agree with your opinion there. Thanks. no becouse this is my own page and i can delete information from my own page about my character right?--Serpentine General 14:30, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Fangtom I added the description of the parts and added more info on All of Nothing. MP3 Could you replace the code in MediaWiki:MP3 with ?version=3&hl=en_US&theme=dark&color=white&loop=1&showinfo=0&autohide=0&disablekb=1&autoplay= Thanks. ----- Hey NHL, I saw you striked your vote on my BOTM? I'd just like to know why :) -- 07:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * I usually try to base most of my BOTM vote on a user's contributions for the month that's being voted on, and after recent events... well I guess I'd just rather be neutral, that's all. 07:43, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re:Super Heroes Stuff That's something I'd been wondering myself, I don't know much about Marvel, but I'll look it up. I'd imagine that they got the idea from something in the comics. As for the customs page, I'll try and clean it up, but I don't want to force anything upon the other creators, so I'll contact them first. 11:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :I found this. Apparantly he had one, but it came from a different place than in the movie, he got it from a magic costume maker instead. I think that would give some chance, it would at least be legally possible. 12:01, March 31, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine. Marvel's interesting, I just don't care for any of the characters too much. I don't know why. :/ I agree about the page, especially seeing some of the more recent ones...if I have the time I'll clean it up. 22:38, March 31, 2012 (UTC) April Fools? Did you make Accrington Brick for April fools? :p P.S Am i allowed to add April 2012 BOTM to my page? -- 00:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) FINE! * I'm going to leave now, hope you're happy ;( 07:46, April 1, 2012 (UTC) ** 08:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Banning Dear Nighthawk leader, We have revived many complaints of spam and troll edits from your fellow Brickipedians. A decision has been made with your bureaucrat's and the rest of the Wikia staff. The ban shall take place from tomorrow till when we see necessary. If you wish the protest please leave a message on my talkpage. User:Sanssee Re:Chatlogs No, it shouldn't affect anything. how do you.... For the rattle copter review I had I am trying to get it onto the page but it will not let me do it. It justs warps to the real review page I have. Why did you delete my Bricxcc pages without any notice or talk? These were my first brickipedia posts, I tried to be a good netizen and have no idea what offense I committed. You have certainly quashed any willingness I had to be a contributor. ALittleSlow 01:01, April 5, 2012 (UTC) CM4S On Czech's nomination for admin, CM4S put a really rude reason for opposing, if you look through his original reason, and what he said to Czech, you'll see what I mean. I think it's a Personal Attack, and should be delt with properly. -- 23:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Rfa I'd just like to say that CzechMat's requestfor admin seems to have clear consensus to add rights to the user, I don't think we need to have it open for another 13/12 days. Thanks Alien Cyborg *^^ It does seem pretty clear to me, what do you think? -- 01:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) ** Two weeks is two weeks. It always has been, even with clearer results than this. 01:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) SPOILER WARNING TEMPLATE REMOVED??? I added a spoiler warning template, so that people that didn't watch the movie, that were reading the article, didn't ruin the movie for themselves.Why'd you delete it?You're ruining the movie for people man.That ain't right.I putting the template back and I don't care if I get banned or anything cause I'm doing it for the people. --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 01:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) * Whoa there man, slow down. We can discuss this in a civilized manner. The Fellowship of The Rings have been out for how many years now? Are you serious? It's like putting a spoiler warning for the Hamlet play. :P 02:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Admin Related Questions. I'm just asking for answers and pointers of being a good admin (like you) 1) Are admins allowed more than 1 account? 2) Are Crats the only ones who can close forums? 3)Admins can give Patroller, Rollback and Chat mod, right? It would be awesome if you could answer them all :) RE: Thanks NHL! The third one varies from admin. I've seen wikis restrict chat to admins and users with 100 edits =P -- 10:50, April 7, 2012 (UTC) You have new pies See your talk page on the other wiki. :) 02:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Just to clear things up * Hey, in reference to one of my most recent blogs, I apologize for any comment of mine in which you took offense. Sincerely, it was not meant to be offensive, but just to prove a point- there was no malicious intentions. I've deleted the blog, in conclusion that it was a simple typo. Cheers, 01:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) **Well, I always feel obligated to apologize, due to my conciense. :P Also, nope, no offense taken. I was more worried that you were offended by anything I said. ;D 02:59, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Article help? Hey Nighthawk, I need some help. In an article that I'm modifying, there is a quote taken from Lego.com, but it is not classified as being taken from Lego.com, so it has been a bit modified. How can I classify it as being taken directly from Lego.com? Sorry, I'm just still sort of new to wikia . . . KatenVaughn 03:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yeah, that was what I meant, for Skales. Sorry I wasn't very clear on that. But anyway, thanks for the help! KatenVaughn 03:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Bots Done. thanks for that. If you want to nominate me, please do, but I'm not too bothered. Thanks, what? Why is my bot blocked? Fives Hi NL! Sorry, I kind just dived into the Fives page without paying attention to the template. I made some edits that will help the article along. But I did miss the template. Sorry, mate! I will now ask your permission to continue. If you don't want me to, just drop me a line. Thank you! OtterSurf 09:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! OtterSurf 10:40, April 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Bot Ok, I am just using the bot on another wiki that i am an admin on.--WCDDoherty 13:52, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Rfa I don't want to nag you but, could you close my Request for Adminship please? It's the 19th in Australia. -- 22:50, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sig ok i changed my Sig, and i think lots of people have Signatures with pictures bigger then 30px :ya, i change my Sig alot (every 3-7 days, more or less) so you don't really need to remind me to fix it PA ' Ponder it, please. * Let's see how happy you'd be if you got reported to Wikia for completely unfounded reasons. 08:30, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ** Sorry, blinding rage is dying down, my bad. Please understand that this is by far the biggest insult that could be directed towards me, (something coming from an established user about abusing my checkuser skills, when I'm still scared to use checkuser every time I feel I have to). Don't worry, I can assure you it won't happen again. 09:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Seriously Sorry Hi NHL. I know you won't reply to this but, I'd like to say I'm sorry. I was immature believing that. I feel bad for what it has caused. I've been terrible to you lately. I'm really sorry. I'd really liked it if you'd forgive me and make a new start, or at least message me. I hope you can forgive, Crazed Penguin * If you were in fact told this by someone else, I sincerely apologise for that comment, and I should be the one asking you to forgive me; if it is true I truly feel terrible about what I said. A bit foolish to not contact another checkuser before saying anything at all, but understandable. However, the information I currently have suggests otherwise, so that's all I have to say about the matter. 08:46, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks NHL. I was informed by Tatooine (who else?) that you'd "done" this. I'm sorry if I have made you upset. I probably should have known Tat was going to trick me. Thanks for replying though. --Crazed Penguin Hi NBS ;) . ~ CJC 19:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ^What he said :P - 20:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) ^ What they said. :D 21:06, April 22, 2012 (UTC) * :D hi guys :) 22:20, April 22, 2012 (UTC) New name =D You know people are going to attack you for changing your name, like they did to me. :P -- 22:18, April 22, 2012 (UTC) NBS! Congratulations on the change, I guess! (I think I might still say "Per NHL", though.. anything else just sounds wrong.) :NightblazeSaber... NBS... that's going to take some getting used to. (Per Clig above though, I'll probably still just call you NHL :D) 03:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah, NBS sounds a bit like an NBP wannabe :P I really don't care what you call me :) (and sorry for doing an Ajr and leaving a message on my own talk page, I'm just feeling too lazy to go to another page right now) 04:34, April 23, 2012 (UTC) * For a second I thought you were a newbie. Lol! :D Anyway, nice namechange. :) Kind regards. 06:18, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you a check user? Can you please tell me if I have ever been check usered? And if I havn't please don't check user me now. Thanks, Ninja-squirrel5 I've put warns on their page, and will not stop badge spam and category spam, could you please talk to them or block them? Thanks -- 01:47, April 24, 2012 (UTC) * They look like good-faith edits, to me, but I'll get a second opinion. 01:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) :: They're mostly category spam and un-needed info. -- 01:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Samdo's help guide Don't know if you'd be interested, but I was wondering if you would like for you and me (and whoever else would like to be involved) to pick up Samdo's help guide and finish/implement it. 04:46, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Help.... Chat can you come on chat thanks, [[User:Bob Bricks|'β'ᵒᵇ 'β'ʳᶦᶜᵏˢ]] [[User talk:Bob Bricks|'Ʈ'ᵃᶫᵏ]] '·''' [[User blog:Bob Bricks|'β'ᶫᵒᵍ]] Protect I think you should protect this page. -- 04:20, April 25, 2012 (UTC) No problems there. I can't wait to see more from the custom, from someone who says he isn't a fan of making customs :P -- 04:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC) You want stuff to do...? Well there's all these templates to integrate for a start: * YearSet (and it's lot) (eg. 2007) (Every year page but 5). * ThemeGallery. (the galleries at Monster Fighters) (Quite a few themes). * NavTemplate. (Template:ACfigs) (Every nav template but 10). That should get you started... :D And if you finish all those, there's more in the pipeline... By the way, there's no doc as of yet, so feel free to ask if you do try to do some of these.) Good luck, :D Oasis Formatting Do you have any idea what could be causing this, and what could fix it? 'Kay. Oh, and is it just me, or is the logo/wordmark cache being weird again? Well, the logo is no longer sticking out over the side, but the big toolbar on the opposite side is still there, which I know it wasn't before. :/ Oh, and for the logos: Neither one works for me yet, but the computer I'm using is practically paleolithic, so that could be problems on my end... Signature Sorry about that. I just don't know how to make a signature. And i don't know anything cooler. Ranger Irnakk RE:Signature I want the signature to be this: Where There's a whip,There is a Way! Irnakk(talk) with Blue and Green colors. Blue is the Song, Green is Irnakk(talk) Yeah! i like the Sig,now i only need to know how to use it :) Re: Sig Yes, I do need help with my sig. I can't get it below the limit. I've tried. Can you help with that? 14:13, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: MOC Contest I'd be quite happy to do it, if I knew what it was I was really supposed to do... We hadn't decided on much. Well, I've done some updating... What do you thik? Does it need any more, and how will we advertise it? I was not attacking,the person who created me also created Drakath-Dragonlord of Lightning.I was just editing.Plus,we both belong to the same person.Bogoso 22:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC)Bogoso I never made a blog. Hi.You said two of my blogs were deleted for being nonsensical.I did'nt make one blog,let aside two.I think it was the other guy,Bogoso.Thanks for understanding.Drakath-Dragonlord of Lightning 03:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Drakath-Dragonlord of Lightning RE: Heading! FREAKING YEAH I AM! *fistpump* Black and White was pretty alright, but I know this is gonna be great, if only I spoke/read Japanese. :/ - 12:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I personally think it's a cool change. I like cities. xD And I believe it's coming to America in October, I think I saw the date on Bulbapedia. But I don't remember. :/ - 16:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, Serebii is really good, and unfortunately I've spent the past month trying to get a shiny Kyurem. Hasn't worked too well.. :S Also, I'm not crazy! (I try to run into the people in Castelia too) - 13:27, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Heh, something like that. My brother ran into a shiny before I did. xD I'm probably gonna give that quest up though. And yeah, I'm excited to see new gym leaders, I think it'd be interesting if they did the optional gym kinda thing (Like how Gary obtained 10 badges in Season 1, while Ash only had 8 was enough, something like that). Could help the pokedex, but either way, it's gonna be great, I got a good feeling about this Fall. :D - 12:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Brickpicker Thanks for approving the friend request. A link to Brickipedia is now on our homepage. I would like to know if I would be able to add a link for each set to the brickpicker set details page which has unique data that is not on brickipedia and I really think that would be the most beneficial for people to find the data and tools my site offers. Or is there any way to build it into the template here to populate it like you did for brickset, I use the same numbers they do. Thanks, User:Brickpicker 16:35, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks you for creating the template for me to use. I have posted a 22x22 graphic of the logo icon to be used by the template when you get an opportunity. User:Brickpicker Brickpicker 01:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Just letting you know that i tested the template you created and it seems to be adding in a lot of the extra text that is part of my template page. Brickpicker 01:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Anti-Vandal Barnstar The Anti-Vandal Barnstar wasn't Custom, anyone could use it. Polish Wiki Hi. What is your decision? --~DKK(Dyskusja) 12:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) * Thank you --~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:26, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Just a question... If I am to request sysop again, when would you say would be the best time? I'm thinking because of the new system, my clearing up, and slight maturity gain. I'd also like to know if you think i am mature these days. Thanks, Czech Would you mind fixing it, as I do not understand what you are talking about. Animal Crossing 00:20, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. Also, why do you still have your page named "User:NightblazeSaber/talk" if the wiki doesn't use Message Wall? Animal Crossing 00:30, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It doesn't get deleted, just archived. 00:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Message_Wall:NightblazeSaber/User_talk_archive. (without the '.') Also, I'd like to talk to you in private somewhere, I know you don't like chat... any ideas? 00:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Actually, all data stored on the talk page gets saved, as, under the message box thing, it says "See archived talk page" (or something like that). Animal Crossing 09:41, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Infobox It's such a minor change that it doesn't need a forum. And I told Ajr about it, it worked for him and he was fine with adding it. About the formatting problems, it works fine for me, just some CSS needs to be changed for monobook, what browser do you use? :The toc is supposed to appear in the infobox, at the bottom, in the contents section, I found what causes the right border to disappear, but I didn't add it, and "fixing" it just breaks something else. ::Found the problem, it's a bug with Chrome: http://code.google.com/p/chromium/issues/detail?id=48670 :::Then it's a bug with Webkit. The hide tab is supposed to hide the infobox, but Wikia's being slow and the cache isn't updating, so the JS isn't loading in Monobook. ::I found the problem and fixed it (I think). You can see it here. Can you please ban Floatery? He has been adding the categories Minifigures and Sets to set pages. I have asked him to stop 3 times now, and told him to read the Category Guidelines, but he has not stopped. Thanks, Thanks, and No Problem :) Contact Is there a way I can contact you privately? -- 05:42, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Is Construction Worker (City) worthy of C2 yet? I added the description of his major variants. Sure Sure. I should probably go there anyway w/o you reminding me. :By the way, Night, if you see something that's clearly not as good as it is rated as, go ahead and change it (I would!) (That sounded a better in my head) FA Seems to me like every potential article is being struck in nominations. I didn't read in depth but unless it's just a lot of description about how one part is on top of another (something that does not generally belong in articles, as it's not helpful to anyone), then it should be good. BF2 Talk 18:06, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, almost certainly, but I would think that a revision of the rules for FA to clarify the requirements should be made...the standards are too high at the moment. BF2 Talk 12:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I have something that should be added to the MoS. Going to run it by you before I propose it/just add it because the process will take too long... In Minifigure articles they describe every piece of a Minifigure and the printing. This is not what should be there. You can briefly point out the different pieces but that is not what the article should be about. It's ridiculous. As for sets, sections about the configuration of pieces are okay, but if that's the entire description, it's really pointless. It should be about the set's features. BF2 Talk 15:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Also... Not sure why we're linking to Brick Picker. Not a bad site, just not a great one either. If you want to invest all you have to do is buy old Space/Castle sets (mainly flagships/bases/castles) and they'll go up, with the exception of maybe one or two sets (somehow the Deep Freeze Defender is really cheap). It doesn't go by Bricklink so I wouldn't say Brickpicker is as accurate as it should be, since everything is overpriced on Amazon. Lastly, do we have lists of parts in sets? BF2 Talk 15:04, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so we do have them, but aren't linking to them. There isn't a good way for new users to know that they exist. Or do "extra" Namespaces show up in Oasis and just not in Monobook? BF2 Talk 15:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and I added Bricklink to the External info category. If we have Brickpicker there is no way we can exclude Bricklink, which is more useful than so many other catalogs. BF2 Talk 15:15, May 18, 2012 (UTC) For some reason I keep posting every minute. Anyway, the template modifications don't work, they shouldn't affect anything but basically to link to the catalog you link to http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?CATEGORY=SETNUMBER-IFTHEREAREMULTIPLESWITHSAMENUMBER Category: * Set: S * Parts: P * Minifigs: M * Books: B * Gear: G * Catalogs: C Setnumber should be inherently obviously. The last thing is a "-1", "-2". "-1" should be default, if there's multiple the option to link to one or the other should exist. Sorry about all this, but I feel that it's way more important than some of the stuff that's been going on. BF2 Talk 15:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I suspect that the people who voted were voting so that they would be able to add more crap to articles. Describing the printing briefly is fine - but the way people do it is not. It's a huge block of text that is inconvenient to read and is quite pointless. How can we contact Brickpicker? BF2 Talk 00:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) CM4S Thanks for that. I'm working on a lot of other things on LDD and may not get to the set until the weekend, so..if you could keep it up, thanks. :You're awesome, thanks! c: Re:Wikianswerspolciy I noticed it as I started, but couldn't be bothered to click back and change it so just presumed no one would notice :P ~ CJC 17:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Well, I was told by Ninja-squirrel5, who knows him in real life, i was awaiting an admin to notice it, and I didn't ask, I was curious due to the fact I'd been told so may times. -- 01:31, May 20, 2012 (UTC) FA Could you give me a tutorial on how to archive FA nominations? If so, it would be much appreciated. Also.. Why don't you like Cruncher's Driver?! D: Thanks, I didn't know about that page. :) Hi Hi, thanks for the welcome message, I'll try and get some of those badges. Madlooney6 talk FA Noms System Needs Fixes. BF2 Talk 13:57, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Inventory Details Hi NBS, I noticed that you edited the Inventory Details template to change "authentified" to "authenticated". For some reason now neither the "re-authentified" or "re-authenticated" fields will work (and you know how bad I am at coding, so I can't fix it without breaking something :P). So could you or NXT give it a look? Here's an example. Cheers, - 15:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hawkman I added a reference tag to the LB2 article, but didn't have time to for his actual article. Looking over it again though, the guy was being vague. He may have been asking where Hawkman would fit in, not actually saying that he was in the game. :/ 00:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sourceless Where does the name "Chip Nebula" come from? BF2 Talk 14:58, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay to protect Jayko? Nothing productive's happening there. 01:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC)